Aboriginal Australian Warrior
Bama, Koori (or Koorie or Goori or Goorie), Murri, Noongar, Nunga, Anangu, and Palawah (or Pallawah) History The origin of Aboriginal peoples in Australia has been the subject of intense speculation since the nineteenth century. Until recently, no theory of migration has gained wide acceptance, and genetic studies have shown the Aborigines to be isolated from other racial groups. Some scholars have proposed theories of kinship with groups in South Asia, whereas others have proposed a more direct migration from Africa only passing through South Asia. A 2009 genetic study in India found similarities among Indian archaic populations and Aborigines of Australia, indicating a Southern migration route, with expanding populations from Southeast Asia migrating to Indonesia and Australia. In a genetic study in 2011, researchers found evidence from the DNA of Aboriginal hair strands that the Aboriginal population split off from the European and Asian population between 62,000 and 75,000 years ago, roughly 24,000 years before the European and Asian populations became differentiated. The earliest human explorers kept migrating into South Asia and then into Australia, making the Aborigines the oldest continuous population outside Africa, the people who have longest occupied their traditional territory. The results imply that modern Aborigines are the direct descendants of the explorers who arrived 50,000 years ago. This finding supports earlier archaeological findings of human remains near Lake Mungo that were dated to 45,000 years ago. Another 2011 genetic study showed varying levels of Denisovan admixture in Aboriginal populations, apparently from human and archaic populations that interbred in central Africa before the migration. Dispersing on the continent of Australia, over time the ancient peoples expanded and developed over 200 distinct languages and differing cultures. 400 and more distinct Australian Aboriginal peoples have been identified across the continent, each distinguished by unique names for groups of people's ancestral languages, dialects, or distinctive speech mannerisms. Of all the groups, there are three main cultural areas that these peoples lived in. The Northern, Central, and Southern, with the Northern and Southern cultural areas being most dense population wise with resources from the ocean and woodlands, and the Central being least dense because of the lack of resources. There are a number of other names from Australian Aboriginal languages commonly used to identify groups based on geography, including: Bama in north-east Queensland, Koori (or Koorie or Goori or Goorie) in New South Wales and Victoria, Murri in southern Queensland, Noongar in southern Western Australia, Nunga in southern South Australia, Anangu in northern South Australia, and neighbouring parts of Western Australia and Northern Territory and Palawah (or Pallawah) in Tasmania. Weapons Battle An Australian Aboriginal; King of the outback, Master of the Dreamtime vs. A Hawaiian Koa Warrior; a killer from paradise, that would do anything to bring there foes to the ground. WHO....IS.....DEADLIEST?!?!??! Weapons: Long Range: Spear and Woomera launcher (vs. the Koa's Pololu shark toothed Javelin) Mid Range: Boomerang (vs. the Koa's Throwing Axe) Short Range: Nulla Nulla club (vs. the Koa's lhe Laumeki spear) Special: Grass Trap (vs. the Koa's Pikoi Tripping Cord and Pohaku Mace/Knuckle Duster) Australian Aboriginal: 2 Koa Warrior: 2 Two Koa canoe onto a beach near the desert. Well one sets up a Pikoi, the other one looks for enemies. They come in the form of two Aboriginal Tribesmen. The Koa grabs his partner's attention. One of the Aboriginal peoples throws a spear, which misses. The boss Koa throws a Pololu, which scrapes the boss Aboriginal person's arm. The Koa's run up a pathway to the top of the cliff. The second Aboriginal throws a Boomerang, which hits the second Koa in the head, slowing him down for a moment. The boss Koa decides to go back to the beach and tells the underling to charge on. He does, but falls to his death into a grass trap. Australian Aboriginal: 2 Koa Warrior: 1 The two Aboriginal Men chase the remaining Koa to the canoe. One trips and falls over the triping cord and get's his arm traped in the bear trap-like part of the weapon. The boss Koa stabs him in the chest with his lhe Laumeki. Australian Aboriginal: 1 Koa Warrior: 1 The last Aboriginal sneaks up behind the Koa and whacks him upside the head with his Nulla Nulla. The two warriors start fighting, ending with the Koa sucker punching the Aborigine in the face. The Koa finishes the Aborigine off by smaching his face with his Pohaku. Australian Aboriginal: 0 Koa Warrior: 1 The Koa Warrior stands up and shouts out a victory cry. Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Australian Warriors